Fallen Star
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: Every Golden Key Celestial Spirit once lived, as human, or mermaid, or perhaps something non-human. Though, each Golden Key Celestial Spirit had one thing in common. The fact that they had all done something exceptionally selfless to save someone they had cared deeply for, that they had died for. Leo the Lion is no exception. He too, once lived as a human wizard named Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know I shouldn't be doing this, with every fic I already have. But the idea popped into my head the other night when I was having problems working on another fic... So, I started writing on this and found myself with my first three chapters... So I thought, 'eh, why not!' and this happened._**

**_I hope everyone likes this! I know I do so far!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_I do not own Harry Potter, or Fairy Tail. Otherwise Lucy and Loke would already be together._**

* * *

"SIRIUS!" The name ripped from the fifteen year-old's throat as the dark-haired teen threw himself from his spot and pushed his godfather out of the way of the spell that the Death Eater, Bellatrix, had sent at Sirius Black.

Grey eyes widened in shock as Sirius watched as - instead of he himself - his only godson Harry, was hit with the spell that his bitch of a cousin had sent at him.

"Harry!" Sirius' yell echoed around the room as he dodged another spell sent at him, he reached for the teenager, his fingers just brushing against the front of Harry's shirt as the young man fell back into the veil that stood nearby.

"HARRY!" The screams of Sirius were echoed through the room as Harry's friends watched in horror as the boy disappeared and Remus launched forward to grab onto Sirius – who struggled in the werewolf's tight grip – pulling him away from the veil as the Ex-Convict screamed in fury and anguish, tears dripping down Remus' own cheeks as the wolf inside of him cried for his lost cub.

* * *

He was floating.

But where was he floating? And why was it so… So very warm. Was this what it was like to be dead? After all, that's all Harry could be, right? He'd been hit by that curse that Bellatrix had sent, and she was known not to send simple, silly curses, but deadly ones… Right?

Slowly, Harry's eyes opened and he blinked until his sight was no longer blurry.

He was floating in light, but light that made many colors that passed through quickly, changing shape and color. It was too bright, and the warmth was making him sleepy.

Green eyes closed as hands cupped his cheeks… But that was impossible, wasn't it? He had just looked around and no one had been there with him. But sure enough, a soft, gentle, woman's voice said quietly.

"My darling wizard… So many faults and horrible deeds have been done to you, what Fate has done to you. Just a child, but a strong one…" The woman(?) whispered, "One that could change his world, one that would, just to protect those dear to him… Child darling, tell me… What is it you wish? Do you wish to return to your own world? Or to be passed on to Death… Or… Perhaps…" The woman's voice paused for a moment, "Or perhaps, just maybe… Shall I give you another chance? Another chance to live a good life, a long one, but good… It will be full of challenges, as any life should. But, if you agree, dear… You won't be human anymore."

"Why..?" Harry mumbled, and he could almost feel the woman's surprise at his question. "Why… Why are you giving me a second chance?"

He heard the woman chuckle softly and one of the hands cupping his cheeks started to stroke it, "Darling wizard, my darling… You did something truly selfless when you pushed your Godfather out of the way of the curse, took it, even though you knew you would die… You've done so many selfless deeds over the years, you deserve a second chance, no matter what Fate or Death may say…"

"Oh…" Harry murmured, his thoughts whirling as he struggled slightly to choose which option… After a few moments he asked quietly, "What… What will happen to me if I take the third choice?"

"I shall place you in a world, one that is connected to another, and you shall serve human masters. You shall be immortal, until the day you die, or until I decide that you've served long enough and shall be replaced, as you will replace another. You shall be the strongest of them… If you so wish. I shall also change your looks." The woman said softly, humor lacing her tone. "I shall place you in a world where magic is accepted, is embraced…"

"I… I want to do there… I don't want to hide anymore, or be called a freak, or be used!" Harry nearly cried out, and he could sense the woman's approval.

"Then shall it be, my darling… My Lion… My Leo." The woman pressed her lips to his forehead and Harry could feel the warmth that had been there at first start to turn burning hot and he cried out in pain as it continued to burn him, it felt almost as if his soul was being torn apart, before…

It stopped. And the warmth disappeared as the light did as well and Harry was no longer floating, and the ground underneath him was cold and felt of stone.

Slowly, his eyes blinked open before they widened in surprise at seeing the starry sky around him. Carefully, wincing at sore muscles, he slowly sat up, looking around he nearly jumped in surprise as someone behind him said.

"Hello Leo."

Harry stood up, nearly collapsing as his knees cried to give away and he turned to face the person who called out to him, his hand moving for his wand – which he realized after a moment was no longer there – and eyes widened once more in surprise as he took in the sight of a woman, wearing a _maid's_ _dress_, with broken shackles on her wrists.

"Uh… Hi." Harry smiled a bit sheepishly at the woman who chuckled and smiled kindly at him.

"I am Virgo, and Magic has asked me to teach you about Earthland and Celestial Spirits." The purple-haired woman said.

Harry blinked blankly, "About what..?"

Virgo laughed lightly, "Exactly."

* * *

"Leo." Virgo called out, over at where the orange-haired Lion was starting to doze. "Leo." She tried once more, noticing how the younger Spirit's head still drooped. "Harry." She tried again and shook her head when the other looked up, blinking sleepily.

"Hmm..?" The ex-wizard wondered what the Celestial Spirit wanted with him now.

It had been a year in the Celestial World since the arrival of the new Leo Spirit, and Leo himself had yet to get used to his new name, though, his powers he had gotten a quick control over.

Leo had been surprised when the purple-haired woman had told him about the Mages of Earthland getting along with the Non-Mages, how they had different kinds and branches of magic, how there were Guilds that had mages working in them and how they took jobs.

She had explained the different currency to him too, which still confused him a bit, but he supposed he'd get used to it soon enough.

One thing, Virgo had noticed, was the fact that Leo hardly socialized with the other Celestial Spirits. How it seemed that she was the only one he talked too. At first she had thought it was just because he was the youngest Spirit at the time, but after Aries had been replaced forty human years ago - just fifty human years after Leo himself - and how he still didn't talk to anyone else – he didn't even bother glancing twice at the young Ram - it began to worry her.

"You need to get used to being called Leo, Leo." Virgo scolded, a frown playing on the corners of her lips as she looked down at the young, sheepish Spirit.

"Sorry Virgo, I'll try harder…" Leo murmured, ducking his head and he peeked up at her through long, orange bangs, hazel eyes looking at her with an apology in them.

Virgo sighed quietly, placing a hand on top of the Lion's fluffy hair. "See that you do, young one… I won't be around forever to correct you."

* * *

Leo wasn't pouting, or sulking, he certainly wasn't… But he was, and he knew he was. He had a good reason, honestly! But, he also knew that pouting and sulking wouldn't get the old Virgo back.

His Virgo, the only Spirit he had willingly interacted with – unless it was fighting another one whenever his human owners called him to fight – had finally retired, or rather, passed on.

He knew that she had been getting on in age, and even though she didn't age anymore – Most Celestial Spirits stopped aging around the age of twenty-five or so – she had been around the longest.

Leo's gaze moved from around the park he was currently in, to where the newest Virgo sat. She looked a bit like the old one he had known, though her hair was short instead of the long hair his Virgo had, and her hair was pink instead of purple.

The Lion Spirit could tell that the other Spirits were watching him, and that they were nervous of going near him while he was in a bad, or an upset mood. One of them – Cancer – had made that mistake a few human years ago when Leo had been having an extremely bad day… Even Aquarius – who was arguably the strongest out of the Zodiac Spirits, and the scariest when mad – stayed away from him when he was in a sour mood.

He sat there in silence for a while, his sharp gaze never leaving the sight of the quiet Celestial Spirit, and - after a few minutes of inwardly fighting with himself - Leo stood up and made his way over to the young girl.

Leo knew how it felt, being the outsider at first, not knowing what the new world he was in was like. He knew it better than the others could imagine. And, he also knew how ashamed Virgo would be of him if she could see him.

The new Virgo looked up at him in surprise when he knelt in front of her - and he could practically hear the muffled gasps and sharp intakes of breaths from the other Celestial Spirits – he smiled at her, the probably first real smile he had smiled at to another person since becoming a Celestial Spirit over two hundred, fifty human years ago.

"Nice to meet you, Virgo. My name is Leo, let me tell you about Earthland and Celestial Spirits." He nearly laughed at seeing the surprised look on her face, and somehow, he knew things were going to be alright.

* * *

Leo the Lion, the fallen star from the heavens, looked on at the fight that Natsu had started, commenting aloud on how noisy the pink-haired Dragon Slayer was being.

It had been nearly three years since Leo, now known as Loke, had fallen from the stars. He blamed himself - of course - of the death of Karen Lilica, his last and what he assumed would be his final, owner.

He had blocked her from using her magic by keeping himself in the Human World, demanding that she release himself and Aeries from their contracts with her. As a result of staying, she couldn't summon another Celestial Spirit, and ended up dying on a mission.

It had been nearly three years since that incident, and he didn't let anyone near his heart as he had before. It had been years since he had been abused at someone else's hands… almost seven hundred and twenty, to be exact. The last person who had abused him, had been his Uncle when he had been living on Earth.

Loke's eyes moved from Natsu and onto his 'girlfriends'. He hated the fact that he was using the women that hung onto him as distractions, but… Loke had to distract himself somehow, and nothing else seemed to work, though, his 'girlfriends' did the job, even if he hated the fact he was using them for his own selfish reasons.

He announced aloud that he'd join the fight and he heard with his sharp hearing, the blonde young woman – the one that Natsu had brought back with him – mutter something about him corrupting her image of him.

Leo fought to keep a smile off his face as he posed for his 'girlfriends' and quickly moved the new blonde woman after a - rather naked - Gray asked to borrow Lucy's underwear after somehow losing his own during his fight with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

He commented that they had no grace, and right before he could use his magic to end the fight with everyone else, Fairy Tail's Master – Makarov - stopped him. Loke tuned the 'older' man out as the Master started to read off charges against him. He assumed it was for flirting with one of the Councilmen's granddaughters just a few weeks ago.

Loke noticed the blonde move towards the bar where the white-haired bartender was, the young woman sweatdropping while Mirajane chuckled.

* * *

Loke slowed down after running a few miles away from Fairy Tail's Guild House. His heart was hammering fast and sweat was sliding down his neck as panic raced through his veins.

A Celestial Spirit Mage was now at Fairy Tail. That wasn't good; he knew that sooner or later Lucy – the rather lovely new blonde – would figure out who he was. Loke knew that Mirajane thought that he had a bad experience with Celestial Spirit Mages; she just didn't know the extent…

The color red caught his sight and hazel eyes widened in surprise as he saw Erza - Fairy Tail's Titiana - and before he knew what he was doing, he turned around and started to run back to the Guild as fast as his legs could carry him.

Throwing open the door he yelled to the surprised Guild Hall that Erza had returned.

* * *

Loke's hazel eyes looked over at Lucy, a worried expression on his face as he noticed that she was crying.

Lucy… Wasn't anything that Loke had expected at first for her to be. She was strong, kind, caring, smart… Someone he'd willingly date, someone he would breakup with his other girlfriends for… If only she wasn't a Celestial Spirit Mage.

If only he wasn't dying.

* * *

Loke noticed a glint of gold on the ground not far from where he had been searching for Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys and reached out, picking up what he recognized instantly as Lucy's keys.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he looked at them before setting out to find Gray. It didn't take long to find the Ice Mage and Loke handed the keys to him, starting to get nervous when Gray asked if he wanted to go to Lucy's house too, and he instantly refused the invitation, stating that he had bad experiences with Celestial Mages.

As he hurried away, it was almost as if a hand gripped his heart and squeezed tightly. Loke closed his eyes. He couldn't, he just couldn't admit it to himself yet… He wanted to put his key on Lucy's key ring, put it with the other Gold and Silver keys there, the ones that were treated, not like objects to be used by their owners – like Karen had used him and Aeries - but to be treated like friends.

He shook his head, knowing that he couldn't, that he didn't have much longer…

* * *

Loke happily greeted Team Natsu, his hazel eyes shinning brightly, until he noticed Lucy. A few quickly mumbled half-assed excuses and he fled.

He didn't have much time left, and he knew it. Loke knew he couldn't get close to anyone now… His time was almost up… Within the next week, he'd be dead, and his guilt would finally be gone, he would finally pay the price for killing Karen.

The Lion's mind wandered as he walked around Balsam Town, and before he knew it, it was dark. Making his way back to his room, he noticed Lucy trying to get away from what looked to be two Rouge Mages.

His blood boiled and he ran at them, punching the first Mage and easily knocking him out, his dark gaze meeting the one of the second Mage's and the conscious one fled.

He lied to Lucy, saying that they were known for preying on young women and that he was on a job to stop them. Loke silently yelled at himself for accepting Lucy's offer to treat him to a drink at a local bar.

Loke stayed silent at Lucy's questions, and when he noticed her getting up to leave he stood too, and without realizing why, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, surprising the blonde mage.

"I don't have much time left…" He said quietly without thinking, and nearly smacked himself a second later for admitting that aloud. Loke didn't want to trouble Lucy with his problems and instantly he let go of her, grinning and he said, ignoring her questioning look. "Just a joke!"

Hazel eyes widened in surprise when Lucy slapped him, leaving an imprint of her hand on his face as his fake grin turned into a sad, real one as Lucy stormed away.

* * *

"I'm quitting the Guild…" Loke told Master Makarov the next day, after breaking up with his 'girlfriends'.

The Master looked at him questioningly, but didn't press and just nodded. "Stay safe." Makarov said softly and Loke smiled grimly - nodding to let the old man know he had heard him - before turning around and leaving.

* * *

He could hear her footsteps as Loke looked down at Karen's grave, hazel eyes filled with sadness. He listened as Lucy told him that she knew now that he was Leo the Lion and he heard her ask why he stayed in the Human World.

"I can't go back to the Celestial Spirit World, I'm stuck here, on Earthland, I have been for the past three years." He admitted, turning to face her.

Without knowing truly why, he started to tell her everything. Why he was banished, what he had done, that it was his fault for Karen's death.

When he started to fade – after collapsing to the ground, and in which Lucy had ran over to him, falling to her knees as she held him - he told Lucy goodbye and asked her to tell Fairy Tail he was sorry, which Loke truly was. He had ran from his courage and didn't tell anyone - anyone but Lucy that was - of his impending death.

Shock flowed through his body at Lucy's attempts to open his gate and his guilt increased and he yelled at her to just let him die, that he didn't want to kill her too – as she had started to disappear with him – and to let him be free of his guilt.

He knew she was going to kill herself - just the amount of Magic she was releasing was enough to do so if she kept it up for such a long time – and his heart nearly stopped in surprise when Lucy yelled at him that she wasn't going to just sit there and let someone she cared about die right in front of her.

Loke, of course, yelled back at her that he wasn't worth it and that he deserved to be punished and another jolt of shock ran through him when she yelled back that the rules should be changed.

And that's when everything seemed to stop and Lucy fell away from him for a moment before he reached out and clutched her close to him, the girl holding him close back as the water that fell from the waterfalls - in the area where Karen had been buried – disappeared and the Celestial Spirit King himself showed up.

He listened as the Spirit King explained that, while Loke had not directly killed Karen, that his actions had indirectly caused her death.

For the umpteenth time that night, Loke was shocked as Lucy used her Magic to summon all of her Gold and Silver keys – something Karen couldn't possibly have ever done - the other Zodiac Spirits were almost glaring at the Spirit King as Lucy declared that Loke didn't deserve to die because of an accident, that he had been protecting Aeries, and hadn't that mattered more?

He called Lucy's name in horror when the blonde collapsed, but because of his own weakened state, he couldn't move from his spot. Loke watched as Lucy pushed herself up to look at the Spirit King with defiant eyes, saying that all her friends that had shown up had felt the same way as she did.

Loke had to admit, that when the Celestial Spirit King told him that he could return to the Celestial Spirit World, he felt like he was dreaming. He would wake up tomorrow in his little apartment, this whole thing just a dream.

But when the Celestial Spirit King told him - when Loke said that he still had to pay for his sins – that he had to spend his life protecting and serving Lucy, he knew he wasn't completely off the hook. That after Lucy died; he'd follow almost three years afterwards, when the Heavens would deny him his right there once again.

He knew he was crying when he thanked Lucy for saving him, for letting him return home. He bid her farewell for the time being, handing her his key before he faded back to the Celestial World to rest.

* * *

It wasn't long afterwards when Loke decided to drop in on the Guild's temporary makeshift Guild Hall – they were still working on rebuilding after the Dark Guild, Phantom Lord, had destroyed their Guild Hall – and nearly laughed aloud when he surprised Natsu and Gray after telling them that he was actually a Celestial Spirit, allowing Happy – the little blue, winged cat that Natsu 'owned' – to drool on his shoulder after telling the small cat that he was a 'grown up cat', Leo the Lion.

He happily flirted with Lucy, glad that he finally had the chance to do so - he really did like his new owner after all – and stopped when he knew that he was pushing it. After saying that he had something to give them, he eagerly handed over the tickets he had purchased for them – tickets to a hotel and resort – saying it was a gift to express his gratitude.

Loke left shortly after that, still needing to catch up on a lot of rest.

* * *

The next time he saw Lucy, he went in his Spirit form, just barely saving her from an attack by a fellow Guildmate, Bickslow.

Loke had honestly been surprised when, just moments before, he could sense Lucy's distress and he leapt between worlds – opening his gate without thinking – and saved Lucy, stating that he was there to fulfill his promise, after happily stating that he felt that there was no longer a wall between the Spirit World and Earthland, thanks to his and Lucy's 'love'. He chuckled silently at seeing the blush on Lucy's face as he set her down.

He listened as Bickslow mentioned that he had always felt that Loke was actually a Celestial Spirit, in which Loke responded that hurting Lucy, his Lucy – though he didn't mention that part aloud – was something that he could never forgive. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Bickslow mentioned that Loke had never beaten him in a fight, and Loke stayed silent, not wanting to waste a useful advantage by pointing out that Bickslow had only fought Loke when Loke had been 'human' and weaker.

Looking back at Lucy, Loke held out his arm and told her to stay back. Only to smile when Lucy pulled out her whip, saying that Celestial Spirits weren't shields, and that any decsent Celestial Spirit Mage would fight alongside their Spirits.

He chuckled silently again when he heard Happy say, "She likes him." And saw Lucy's rather adorable blush once more, though he did feel a bit sad at hearing Lucy yell that she didn't like him at the blue cat.

After a while of fighting, in which Loke had the upper hand on Bickslow, until the bastard had resorted to using his 'Figure Eyes' which made Lucy and Loke close their eyes. He knew that they were overpowered like this, and his brain racked itself for an idea before one hit him.

Telling Lucy to trust him, Loke quickly employed his 'Lion Brilliance' – and attack that caused a large amount of light to be let out of his body that covered a wide radius, and forced an opponent to temporarily be blinded, which caused their guard to be forced to be lowered – and thanks to the 'attack', Lucy was able to entangle Bickslow with her whip, and Loke effectively hit the man with 'Regulus Impact' and knocked him out in one hit.

He smiled brightly as he pushed up his glasses, causing his hand to cover his face when he made a light that read 'I love Lucy'. In which caused Happy to whisper "He likes her." Rather happily, something which Loke didn't deny.

Loke looked at his owner with worry when she collapsed, but he knew it was due to the fact that she had summoned two Zodiac Spirits, one after the other, and he gave Lucy back her keys – The ones that Bickslow had stolen during their fight earlier – and told her that he'd always be there when she needed him before he disappeared back in the Spirit World.

* * *

Loke had shown up during Fairy Tail's celebration after the fights against Lauxus and his group. He was currently glaring darkly at anyone who dared to eye his Lucy, and ignored Bickslow and Happy's teasing when he stuck close to Lucy.

* * *

He had been worried when Lucy had summoned him; it was obvious she was desperate. Loke silently glared at the woman - Angel was it? – as the woman pulled out a Golden Key of her own and his eyes widened as he recognized it and his hands curled into fists as Aries appeared.

Loke's glare moved from Angel to Lucy, though it softened. She had tried to close his gate because she didn't want him to have to fight his friend. He had to be honest; it was a sweet thought of her. But he talked her out of it quickly, staying that it was his duty to serve his owner, saying that he had to fight his owner's enemies.

He smiled - just slightly – when Aries agreed with him, and they started to fight. Loke heard Angel say that she was surprised when she saw them fighting, and the rest of what she said wasn't heard by him as he dodged an attack from Aeries, taking all his attention from Angel.

The next thing he knew, something shot through his stomach and hazel eyes widened as his glasses clattered to the ground. Loke took a moment to look over at Lucy and smiled weakly, apologizing to her before he disappeared to the Spirit World to heal.

* * *

"Tell her I'm out on a date, please Virgo." Leo the Lion begged his 'little sister', his hands clasped together as he looked at her with what Sirius had dubbed his 'puppy eyes' in his last life.

Virgo looked at her older brother in confusion for a few moments before she nodded and disappeared from the Celestial Spirit World and Loke sighed in relief, though his heart twitched in guilt as he sat down on one of his favorite cliffs, tucking a leg up to his chest he wrapped his arms around it and rested his chin on his knee.

He had to avoid Lucy for a little while; he was getting too attached to her. The flirting he did, that had started out a bit teasingly, just to see her blush and stammer and get mad because it was cute… It had been teasing, but now… Now it was real.

Loke wanted to flirt with her to make her happy, to see her smile and blush and though she still did get angry at times – mostly depending on how 'innocent' his flirting was – he wanted to protect her and serve her for the rest of his days, to be the only man by her side.

But it was impossible, he was a Celestial Spirit, human in his last life or not it didn't change that fact. He just couldn't like Lucy, couldn't be with her, she would age while he wouldn't. She'd die within a single Celestial year… He couldn't handle that, the simple thought of his Lucy being gone, and him living on for years and years longer.

"Leo?" Loke was pulled out of his thoughts by Aries, who was standing next to him and he looked up at her, hazel eyes blinking in surprise as she smiled down at him.

"Hm?"

"You like her, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Loke hesitated for a brief second before shaking his head and Aries frowned. "Don't you lie to me, Leo." She scolded him in her quiet tone, though it was full of an authority that hardly any of them heard from the gentle Ram.

"I can't…" Loke murmured, looking away from the other Celestial Spirit, tucking his other knee up to his chest, his gaze firmly on his knees. "I can't like her…"

"And why not?" Aries demanded, placing her hands on her waist as she looked down at the depressed Lion. "There isn't rules about it."

"It wouldn't work out… She'll age and I'll stay the same… It's better that she dates and marries someone her own age, one that'll age the same as her…"

The Ram pursed her lips for a moment before saying, "You could always retire."

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise and Loke's gaze turned upwards as he looked at the smiling Ram. "What..?"

"Retire. You've been here for eight years now, you're shy three hundred years for being a thousand years old in the Human Realm." Aries pushed, "The youngest who retired was only here for three months, Aquarius told me. And then you get out of your 'dying three years after Lucy', since you'll probably grow old together, and seeing how much you love her... Well, they say it is possible to die of heartbreak."

Loke was practically gaping at the Ram, his thoughts whirling before he shook his head. "She doesn't take my flirting serious, and if I asked her out on a date… She'd laugh at me, or worse, turn me down." He moaned.

"Try, better to try than not to, right?" Aries smiled, placing a hand on Loke's orange hair. "At least try, Leo." She gave him her own pair of 'puppy eyes' and he caved.

"Alright, alright…" He murmured, flushing slightly he glared grumpily at her when Aeries ruffled his hair.

"Then go, she's calling you again." Aries pulled Loke up by the arm, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah." He gently nudged her with his elbow, smiling he raised an eyebrow when he saw someone spying on them from behind a tree and he snorted silently, pushing Aeries towards the person. "Go have fun with Horsie." He laughed at seeing her blush and hearing the other Spirit's stuttering at the nickname before he left to help Lucy.

* * *

Loke would later admit – to his great shame – at seeing two Lucy's he nearly squealed in delight. He had shown up and apologized to his Lucy for being late.

It was a tough battle, and certainly not an easy one as he and the rest of the Fairy Tails that were in the parallel world were nearly defeated. Then the Edolas Fairy Tails showed up and Loke's eyes turned into hearts at seeing two Lucy's.

It was later, after the battle, that Edolas' Lucy mentioned that Loke and his Lucy looked like a couple out on the battlefield. He fought down a blush when she mentioned this, he couldn't let Lucy know how he felt, not yet… So, in an attempt to throw both Lucy's off, he started flirting with Edolas Lucy, who shot him down immediately with a, "I hate playboys." But, something in her eyes told him that she knew that he liked his Lucy, and it made him uncomfortable enough to disappear back to the Celestial Realm.

* * *

The next time he saw Lucy, was when the S-Class trials were announce. He told Lucy that he'd have to suspend their contract until after the trial since he was Gray's partner, a promise he made years ago with the dark-haired Mage.

When Elfman asked him how he was still considered a Fairy Tail member, Loke slipped off his coat and shirt, showing the green Fairy Tail Guild Mark on his back, saying that he was still a Fairy Tail Mage, and would fight to make his 'best' friend an S-Class Mage.

* * *

Loke shifted a bit uncomfortably as he waited for Freed's runes to fade, his hands running unconsciously through his 'human' hair style. Wearing only a green t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. He was nervous, and it was obvious Gray was a bit too – as the man hadn't stripped, yet – and he watched as the runes faded five minutes after they showed up and his resolve steeled. He'd help Gray, then tell Lucy how he felt.

* * *

The orange haired Celestial Spirit winced as he shifted on his spot on the cliff, his head hanging slightly. Lucy was gone and as were most of his friends, human friends, anyways.

It would be seven years until the members of Fairy Tail would return. Twenty-eight days to the Celestial Spirits.

Loke glanced over at Caprico, who wasn't looking as well as Loke was. They had returned after their fight with Zoldeo, and both were seriously hurt.

Closing his eyes, Loke silently cursed the Mage who had made Tenrou Island disappear. Opening them, and blinking wearily, Loke sat in silence, waiting for himself to heal enough for him to return to the Human World – he had a few things to take care of and watch over for Lucy until his owner returned.

Shifting again Loke hissed in hurt before finally finding a comfortable position. Nothing left to do until the other returned, so he better make himself comfortable until then.

Until his Lucy returned and he could talk to her properly, and finally - hopefully – tell her how he felt.

* * *

**_Aaannnddd that's the chapter! I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it!_**

**_So... Please Read and Review? Maybe Follow and Favorite too~?_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look who's here with the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows so far! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**_I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail~!_**

* * *

Leo the Lion – or more commonly known as Loke to his friends – felt as if he was on top of the world. In his opinion, he was having the best – so far – day _ever_.

It was about a week after the Grand Magic Games, and he had convinced – somehow and much to his luck – for Lucy to go on a date with him. Loke was convinced that it was his Potter luck that had gotten him a date with Lucy, and he prayed to Lady Magic that it didn't fail him now.

Shifting nervously as he stood outside of Lucy's houses' door, Loke tugged slightly on his collar of his jacket. He had decided that going 'human' was the best course of action for the date, his hair was tamer – if he could call that famous Potter curse that was his hair – than when he was a Celestial Spirit. He was in his normal clothes – his orange long-sleeved shirt with the skull on it, baggy pants, long-sleeved heavy green jacket with the 'fur' edges and his nice dress shoes – and was trying to tame his hair a bit more when he heard the door in front of him unlock and Lucy stepped out.

"Hey." Loke greeted her, a grin spreading across his lips as he took in the sight that was Lucy. She was wearing a pair of white caprices that went just below her knees, a short-sleeved blue shirt. Her lovely long blonde hair was done up in a high pony-tail instead of the normal side-one, and she was wearing white sandal-like one-inch heels.

"Hi…" Lucy said in a surprisingly shy tone for her, and brown eyes looked up and met hazel through Loke's blue-tinted glasses. "Let me just lock up and then we can leave."

"Alright." Loke agreed and watched in mild interest as he watched his owner lock up her house. "My lady." He smiled sweetly at her and she turned back around to face him and he offered her his arm. Loke suppressed a chuckle at seeing the flash of surprise flicker across Lucy's face but to his delight she took hooked her arm with his without hesitation.

"Hold on." He told her kindly, but a bit sternly and chuckled softly under his breath at her look of confusion as he teleported her away from the streets of Fiore.

Loke had been planning this for almost a whole month, since the day that the blonde Celestial Mage had disappeared. He remembered Lucy mentioning a café that she had wanted to try their food; it was supposed to be nice, but casual at the same time. That was for later, but for now…

Lucy looked around in surprise when she saw that they – her and Loke – were standing on a beach. It almost seemed like one of those beaches you'd read in a novel, with white sandy beaches and the sun shinning happily overhead while salty waves rolled in lazily.

The cries of the seagulls were heard from a distance and Lucy continued to look around in awe for a few moments before asking, "Where are we?"

"A private beach I bought years ago. It's closed to the public, so we're completely alone here." Loke answered truthfully. He had bought the place a few years after he had become a Celestial Spirit, after visiting the place with one of his old owners whose name escaped his mind now.

He had liked the place right from the start; it was quiet, and calm and peaceful. He had taken to sitting on the rocky cliff overlooking the area; it was one of his favorite places to stay when he was having troubles or any sort.

"You bought it?" Lucy asked in surprise, her brown eyes looking up at the orange-haired man and he nodded.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and grinned widely at Lucy as he scooted slightly away from her, starting to pull off his coat and shirt. "Shortly after I became a Celestial Spirit." He added, before sitting down and pulling off his shoes as well.

"Shortly after you became a Celestial Spirit..?" Lucy asked in surprise before her cheeks turned red at seeing Loke slowly strip himself, and she turned away, her cheeks burning darkly.

"Mmhm. Gold Key Celestial Spirits weren't always Spirits, you know." Loke said casually, curious if Lucy actually did know as he tossed his shorts to join with his shoes and shirt. After carefully placing his blue-tinted glasses on his coat, he grinned widely and grabbing Lucy's hand – clad only in his boxers – he pulled her gently towards the water.

"Come swimming with me, Princess." He purred flirtatiously, inwardly laughing at seeing her red face go even redder in embarrassment.

"What do mean that you weren't always a Spirit?" Lucy asked, hesitantly following Loke towards the sea, but not before pulling her shoes off and rolling up her caprices leggings further.

"Exactly what I said. I used to be human, but Lady Magic changed me." Hazel eyes met surprised brown as he pulled her close to the water, his fingers interlocking with hers as he gently tugged on her hand.

"Lady Magic changed you?" Lucy asked in awe, letting herself be pulled into the waves, only ankle deep so far.

"Mmhm." Loke nodded, looking at Lucy with surprisingly sad eyes as his smile softened and turned sad. "Each of us – the Gold Key Celestial Spirits – used to be human, near-human, or non-human… Like Aquarius, she used to be a Mermaid, and Scorpio used to be human too, though, he was a pirate." Loke chuckled. "They came from the same world, apparently. And at the same time too, you see, some Celestial Spirits decide to retire after a few years, or many… I've only been around for eight Celestial Years, or Seven-Hundred and Thirty Human years." He explained.

"You look only Twenty-Three." Lucy said in surprise.

"I am Twenty-Three." Loke shrugged and chuckled weakly at seeing Lucy splutter in surprise.

"You turned into a Celestial Spirit at Fifteen?" She asked in shock, her brown eyes wide as she looked at Loke, not noticing that the water reached the middle of her calf now.

"Yes… I didn't have the greatest human life…" Loke admitted quietly. "I was born on a planet called Earth, no Land, just Earth. They had wizards there, wizards and witches. I was born to a very wealthy family." Lucy listened in interest as Loke talked – though she understood that this was very personal for the usually quiet, shut-off Lion Spirit. The other Spirits had told her (Behind Loke's back) that he usually didn't show much interest in his owners, or his friends. –, "I had wonderful parents, from what I had been told, anyways. I was born during a war, and – something I found out not too long after I became a Celestial Spirit – there had been a prophecy made just a few months before my birth, saying that someone born as the Seventh Month dies, would kill the Dark Lord that the Wizarding World of Britain – a continent on Earth – had been fighting against and had been losing against. There were a few other details to it, but it came down to me, and an old friend of mine. I was chosen, the Dark Lord – who called himself Voldemort – came to my family's well hidden house, not twenty-four hours after my parents changed their 'Secret Keeper' to a very old friend they had thought that no one would guess it to be. Anyways, Voldemort killed my dad, before killing my mum right in front of my eyes… He tried to kill me, but because of an old Blood Spell, he couldn't kill me and his soul fled. Dumbledore, who was the Headmaster of the school I went to for Witches and Wizards. Hogwarts, I think. Anyhow, Witches and Wizards from Earth are very different from Mages here. Witches and Wizards rely on wands and learn several different spells as well as different subjects. Like healing and potions, magical history… Dumbledore left me with my Aunt and Uncle, and my Cousin, who was the same age as me, just a few months older…"

"I can't say that my relatives were the best people, but they weren't horrible. They kept me, even though they hated magic. Another thing that is different on Earth. Normal humans, non-magical ones, we called them Muggles. Well, Muggles don't know the existents of Magical Creatures and Witches and Wizards… My relatives were practically forced to let me leave for school when I was eleven. My years at Hogwarts weren't the greatest, I nearly died several times. In my first year I went against the soul of Voldemort, who was possessing someone, one of my teachers. My second year, people were getting petrified and I went against a soul piece of a younger Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. I killed a Baskalis too, as well as meeting giant man-eating spiders and nearly getting eaten. Third year my Godfather escaped the Wizarding Prison, the place where he had been sent after my parent's Secret Keeper framed him for the murder of thirteen Muggles. My Godfather, Sirius. Yes, he's named after the star." Loke laughed lightly before continuing. "Escaped to protect me, but everyone thought he was Voldemort's right hand-man and thought he was after me. I met my unofficial Uncle that year too, he was my teacher and a Werewolf, but perfectly harmless, for the most part anyways…"

They swam for most of the morning, as it had been early in the morning when Loke had taken Lucy to the beach.

Loke continued to tell Lucy stories of his homeworld and of his time there, about his old friends, his Godfather and unofficial Uncle. About his years at Hogwarts and about his classes, his teachers, his pet Hedwig. About House-Elves and Veela, about Aurors and the different jobs there were in the Ministry.

Shortly after the sun began its long descent downwards, Luke and Lucy made their way back up the beach's sand to where Loke's clothes and Lucy's shoes laid.

"Here," Loke said softly, offering Lucy a gentle smile as he wrapped his jacket around his owner's shoulders – he had seen her shiver a moment before – and chuckled silently at seeing her cheeks flush.

"Thanks Loke." She smiled back up at him, trying – and failing – to force down her blush and Loke offered her another gentle smile.

"Anything for you, Princess." He said sweetly, "I'll be back in a moment." Loke promised and Lucy's brow furrowed.

"Whe- Loke!" Lucy yelped in surprise when her Celestial Spirit disappeared suddenly, leaving her alone on a beach that she didn't know where it was.

A moment later Loke popped back, a grin on his lips and a picnic basket tucked under his arm. Brown eyes widened slightly in surprise as Lucy looked at the basket Loke had.

"I thought that we'd have a nice picnic, it is a nice day." Loke said cheerfully, tilting his head to the side slightly and offering Lucy one of his sweetest smiles – which caused her to blush darkly again – and he moved towards her.

It didn't take Loke that long to set up the blanket, and to Lucy's surprise he handed her a towel, "For your hair, if you want." And slipped back on the rest of his clothes before moving to sit on the blanket he had spread out.

Lucy sat across from him as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle, which made Lucy narrow her eyes.

"It's just Sparkling Apple Cider." Loke quickly reassured her, noticing Lucy's eyes narrowing.

They spent the next half-hour just talking; Loke of course flirted lightly with Lucy, causing her to blush and pout or glare at him at times, though, that only made him laugh lightly at her embarrassment.

Lucy watched a little bit later as Loke laughed freely, a grin on his face as he didn't bother to hide his amusement at Lucy's latest snap at him for a comment he made. He had apologized to her for talking mostly about his 'last life' as he called it. And she had told him that she didn't mind – which she actually didn't – and that she liked learning new things about him. Which of course, turned into him teasing her and her snapping at him.

She hadn't been lying when she had told Loke that she liked learning about him, about his past. Aries had told her – during the party in the Celestial World right before the Grand Magic Games – that Loke hardly ever opened up to anyone, and that he had mostly ignored the other spirits for a long time, until Virgo opened him up a bit, which had led to the other Spirits dragging him along with them to do different things.

Aries had been smiling as she told Lucy that ever since Loke had met her, and returned to the Celestial World, that he had been different, he had been… Free. He smiled a lot more, and laughed more often too, as well as actually wanting to do different things with the other Golden Keys, like shopping with Virgo and Aries, or listening to one of Scorpio's odd stories. She told Lucy that Loke – despite his natural reaction to flirt with women – that he had only ever been serious when flirting with Lucy.

The Ram Spirit had told Lucy that he truly cared for her, that he had changed thanks to her, and in a good way. And she had made Lucy promise that Lucy would always take good care of Loke, no matter what happened to him. Lucy of course had promised, but before she could ask Aries why the Ram had made her promise something like that, and the Celestial Mage hadn't had a chance since to ask.

"Loke? Do you think you can do any of your old magic here?" Lucy asked curiously after their picnic, Loke's coat still wrapped around her shoulders as brown eyes looked up into hazel curiously, the Lion Spirit was sitting next to her and had been in the middle of taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know…" Loke admitted, his eyebrows furrowing in thought as he slowly sat his glass of Sparkling Apple Cider down. "Truthfully, I've never tried doing it before…" He pursed his lips in thought for a moment before he looked over at Lucy, a slight grin on his lips. "Want to see if I can?"

Lucy nodded eagerly, brown eyes regarding her Celestial Spirit curiously as Loke scratched his chin in thought, digging through his memories to see if he could find a simple spell that wasn't Lumos (which had been the first spell to pop into his mind).

"I know." Loke grinned a moment later, as he looked pointedly at a decent (but not too large) sized seashell that sat not too far from where they were sitting on the blanket. "I've never done wandless magic before, but might as well give it a shot, right?" He flashed a charming grin at Lucy before looking at the seashell again and dug into his magical core, seeking the bit of magic that had been his before he had became the Lion Spirit, and latching onto it, he spoke clearly. "Accio."

To his – and Lucy's – surprise, the seashell flew from its half-buried spot in the sand and into his hand. Loke let out a triumphant laugh and grinned widely at hearing Lucy's cheerful cheer.

A moment later though, the world seemed to spin around him and he nearly collapsed. "Loke?!" Lucy called out in surprise, moving forward slightly from her spot on the blanket to gently grab him and steady the suddenly tired Leo.

"Wandless magic takes a lot out of a person…" Loke muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open he shifted slightly and rested his head against Lucy's shoulder, ignoring the sudden stiffness in the young woman's posture. "Let me rest here, for a moment, please?" He asked softly, tired hazel eyes gazing up to look at Lucy's face, and his lips twitched slightly at seeing the blush on his owner's face.

"Just a moment." Lucy agreed, looking down at Loke in worry as he smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Moments later she could hear his breathing even out, meaning that the Lion had fallen asleep.

Shifting slightly, but not enough to move Loke too much from his comfortable spot, Lucy wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest against Loke's surprisingly soft hair, her own eyelids starting to feel heavy as she blinked tiredly before too, falling asleep.

* * *

When Loke awoke a while later, the first thing he noticed was the sun starting to set on the horizon and the cooler breezes that were being blown in from the sea. The second thing he noticed was that his head was no longer resting against Lucy's shoulders, and that rather, her head was resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly, yet comfortingly, around her waist.

Hazel eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the sleeping girl, who mumbled something uninteligable in her sleep, and Loke fought to keep his blush down as she snuggled closer to him.

He honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep, and he assumed that it was the same for Lucy. Loke smiled softly as he watched Lucy sleep for a few more minutes before he moved slightly, which woke her.

"Hey there sleepy-head." Loke teased lightly, his lips twitching upwards into a smile as Lucy's cheeks suddenly flushed as she realized the position they were in and quickly pushed herself away from Loke – though she would later admit and only to herself, that he was rather comfortable –. "We've been asleep for quite a while." Loke grinned sheepishly as Lucy rubbed an eye with the back of her hand, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She murmured sleepily as the Lion Spirit stretched. Lucy noticed that his coat was still draped around her shoulders and silently she held it out for him. It took a while, but she finally convinced him that she was fine without it, and even threatened to make it an order for him to take it before he finally gave in and slipped on his coat again.

Loke offered Lucy a bright grin as he offered her his arm again. "I have one more surprise for today. I think you'll like this one." He promised, and smiled innocently at seeing her confused gaze. Though Lucy did take his arm and he teleported them away again.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the café in Magnolia that she had wanted to eat at for years now – literally! – And her startled gaze met Loke's gentle one.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to try eating here." Was his only explanation and her cheeks flushed again and she smiled brightly up at him, touched that he had remembered such a little thing she had said years ago.

Dinner was a simple affair, well; as simple as it could be with Loke. Lucy had to bite her tongue a few times to keep from yelling at Loke at his occasional less innocent words. In the end the dinner was nice, after a few kicks aimed at his leg Loke stopped with the less innocent flirting and just… He relaxed, talked about meaningless and pointless things, flirted lightly and enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time.

"I think nights like these are my favorite." Lucy said a little while later, her arm linked with Loke's as they made their way down the streets towards Lucy's home, already having passed Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"Oh?" Loke raised an eyebrow slightly and looked down at the slightly smaller girl, a smile on his face. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's warm out, and the sky is clear out, so you can see the stars…" Lucy's lips twitched upwards slightly, "When I was a kid, back before my mom died… We used to sit outside at night and look at the stars together, she'd point out constellations to me, and used to tell me different stories behind each one, and about rumors and stuff she heard about their Keys…" Lucy's twitching lips turned upwards into a full smile. "Even after she died, I still like looking up at the stars, Mom always told me that seeing the stars would always remind me that I'm not alone, that I have my Celestial Spirits too, especially if they're my friends…"

Loke listened in silence as Lucy talked, a soft smile on his lips. "How about our next date we go someplace where there's no lights, so we can only see the stars, and you can tell me the stories your Mom used to tell you, and I can tell you more. If you want to, of course, Princess."

"Who said there's going to be a next time?" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the Lion Spirit, her tone teasing.

Catching onto her teasing, Loke pouted cutely down at her. "You mean there's not going to be one?" His lower lip trembled and Lucy rolled her eyes, though a quiet giggle escaped her lips at seeing just how _childish_ Loke could act at times.

"There _might_ be another one." Lucy said, smiling when Loke's pout turned into a full-blown grin and they continued their walk in the comfortable silence.

* * *

"This is me."

The couple had reached Lucy's house and currently stood just outside her doorway. Loke's hands were stuffed into his pockets as he looked at the Celestial Mage, his hazel eyes shinning brightly behind his blue-tinted glasses.

"Me too." He joked faintly and hid a grin when Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I had a really good time today, Loke." Lucy looked up at him with her soft brown eyes and Loke's met hers and his cheeks flushed lightly as he looked down at his owner, nothing but adoration and love in his eyes.

"I'm glad you did, my Princess." He murmured lowly, savoring the image of Lucy's adorable blush as it spread across her cheeks, his stomach tightening and doing flip-flops as it did.

A moment later it felt as if something was tugging at him, trying to get a grasp but quite couldn't…

Loke's lips turned downwards into a frown at the feeling. Why would he be feeling this? The feeling, it almost reminded him of a Portkey…

Hazel eyes snapped wide open at the realization hit him. Something or someone was trying to summon him, but who and why?!

"Loke? Are you alright?" Lucy asked in concern at seeing the sudden stiffness in the Celestial Spirit's figure.

"Lucy…" The Lion Spirit murmured, panic racing through his body as he looked down at his owner, his eyes a bit wider than normal and his breath speeding up as he spoke. "I can't explain things right now, I don't really even know what's going on, but what I can do is promise that I'll find a way back to you." Loke said seriously, cupping Lucy's cheeks as he tilted her head upwards, his lips twitching upwards slightly at seeing how cute she looked when she was confused.

"Loke?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion and as she was just ask something, warm lips pressed against hers and her brown eyes widened in shock as the kiss stayed soft and chaste, though his emotions were clear in the kiss.

Slowly her eyes slid shut and she tried to follow his lips with hers when he pulled away. Lucy's cheeks flushed darkly at hearing Loke's low chuckle and brown eyes opened again and widened in shock at seeing the pained look on Loke's face.

"Loke?"

"I love you Lucy." Loke murmured, swiftly kissing the blonde again, "I'll find my way back, I promise." And with that, the Lion Spirit disappeared in a flash of bright light that made Lucy have to cover her eyes.

When the light faded away brown eyes looked around in panic and the Celestial Mage gasped out in panic.

"Loke?!"

* * *

The rushing of wind slowly died in his ears as the world slowly stopped spinning and Loke opened his eyes, his hands curling into fists as he took in the sight of the well known Headmaster's office of Howart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hazel eyes surveyed the room for a second before he noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room, that the person who had summoned him was there too, and Loke could feel his blood boiling under his skin and he did the first logical – or rather, not so logical – thing that came to mind.

He punched the summoner squarely in the nose, an angered snarl ripping out of his throat as his more animalistic side took over for a few seconds as his eyes flashed angrily and Loke bared his teeth as he snarled again, glaring darkly down at the stunned old man – who was gripping his now broken nose – while curling and uncurling his fists while trying not to hit the man again as he snarled once again, not bothering to hide the anger in his tone as he spoke.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Dumbledore."

* * *

**_And that's the chapter!_**

**_Look for the next one next week!_**

**_So, while you're all here, could you possibly, Favorite and Follow? Read and Review too! Reviews feed the muses! *points sadly over at the starving muses*_**

_**Also I now have a Facebook Page called **_**Snow's Fanfictions. _There I'll often tell you guys about the updates, give you mini-stories sometimes, and answer some questions and give you previews for chapters and stories that'll be coming up!_**

**_See you all next week!_**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry for getting this out a week late, I've had a busy week on top of being sick, so I didn't have much time to go over my written chapter and find the mistakes, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize._**

**_A few of you had questions so... Q&A time!_**

**SinOfDisaster: ****_Well, it's more like Leo has all Leo power and very little Harry power. As for your second question, I hope that this chapter will be able to answer that question! Dumbles... Is a sad old man with a manipulative brain and kinda big ego. I suppose he kinda wants the fame, power and glory coming with helping Harry defeat Voldie, I don't know about this Dumbles yet since I haven't written much. ^^; As for the immortal part. He's only immortal because he can go back to the Celestial Spirit Realm to heal, but if he's stuck on Earth with no way out... Kinda kills the immortal thing. So basically... He's immortal only on Earthland and not on Earth. It's okay about the rant! It was interesting to read and you were expressing your opinion. When I write a story like this, I try and explain everything as it happens... So I hope you will stick around and find out where it goes and what happens to his powers and stuff! ^u^_**

**Espe9: _Reading this chapter, you'll find that it's not exactly over... I have plenty to write about thank you, I have the plot all planned out and it's going to be as great as I can make it while being more of the 'down to earth' kind of writing. And yes, for the plot's sake, I did._**

**Toby860: _Pissed... She's going to be very, very pissed..._**

_**Well... That's the Q&A.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the Favorites, Follows and Reviews so far! I'm glad you guys(Well, most of you) like it!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you next week!**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

Dumbledore's normally twinkling blue eyes were looking up at the orange-haired stranger in shock, the twinkle no longer in his eyes as he clutched his bloody, broken nose.

When Dumbledore had found out that the 'Veil of Death' wasn't really a 'Veil of Death' – thank you Hogwarts library and Unspeakables – but a Veil of Magic's, his hope to get Harry out of it so that he could finish the prophecy had risen and the Headmaster had practically thrown himself into studies in trying to find a summoning spell to return Harry to their world.

It had taken almost three months, but Dumbledore had finally found the ritual to pull someone out of the Veil of Magic, or rather, to pull them back to the world.

He had immediately set up everything he needed – it took a few weeks to hunt down and get all the ingredients for the summoning potion needed for the ritual – when he could and had expected to find the scrawny, abused fifteen – almost sixteen – year-old that was his student. What Dumbledore hadn't expected though, was the young man standing in front of him, with orange hair – still having the messy locks that was the Potter curse – and glaring hazel eyes.

No longer was Harry Potter a scrawny fifteen year-old, but now a man in his early twenties, though his muscles weren't very noticeable, they still were there. The signs of his abuse were gone as well, and as Dumbledore slowly got to his feet – silently casting a charm on his nose to stop the bleeding until he could set it right and heal it properly – he looked over the young man.

Orange hair and hazel eyes – that were hidden slightly behind a pair of blue-tinted glasses – faintly tanned skin. He was wearing long green hoodie with a false fur collar, orange colored shirt with a skull on it, and dressy black shoes. A few rings adorned his hands and the young man – Harry – was currently curling and uncurling his fingers as he glared darkly – dark enough that it caused a shiver of fight to go up Albus' spine – at Dumbledore.

"Hello my boy." Dumbledore said in a chipper tone – though it was a bit subdued due to the fact that his nose was still broken – "I see you are well."

"What the hell do you want Dumbledore?" Loke snarled, fighting back his urge to punch the old man again, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"Ah, my boy… Here I thought you'd be glad to be free of the Veil of Death." Dumbledore pretended to smile sadly as he moved to sit behind his desk, motion with one hand for Harry to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

Loke didn't move, his eyes narrowing as he glared again at the Headmaster. "Cut the crap. We both know that the 'Veil of Death' is a Veil of Magic." Loke's nails were digging into the palm of his hand, leaving marks and a few cuts as he stayed stubbornly were he had been summoned to. "Now tell me why I'm here and then sending me back, I was on a date that you have _ruined_. I'll be lucky if she wants to go out with me ever again!" The orangette moaned as the thought hit him. "And I worked hard for that first date, damn it!"

Dumbledore watched the orange-haired young man in surprise as Loke continued to rant under his breath and Dumbledore had to clear his throat several times before Loke's rant was cut off and those angry hazel eyes looked at him again.

"Harry, my bo-"

"Loke, or Leo. It's not Harry anymore, hasn't been for eight years, for me at least… How long have I been gone on this planet?" Loke cut the Headmaster off with a slightly angry huff – making Dumbledore frown.

"Three months." Dumbledore replied calmly, clasping his fingers together he rested his elbows on his desk and his chin on top of his fingers. "You say you've been gone for eight years?"

"Give or take… In the Celestial World anyways." Loke waved a hand uncaringly, silently taking pleasure in seeing the shocked look in Dumbledore's face when he mentioned the Celestial Realm. "I'm almost Seven Hundred and Fifty years old on Earthland though." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Celestial Realm? Why would you be there?" Blue eyes were wide as Dumbledore stared at the young man.

Celestial Spirits were something that every Pureblood – and almost every Half-Blood – family knew about. Celestial Spirit keys were very, very rare, and a Celestial Mage even rarer so when one was born and a key given, the Mages were treasured. The last Celestial Mage that Dumbledore knew about had been born in the 16th Century, and the one before that was in the 13th Century.

"I just told you to call me Leo, didn't I?" Loke smirked at Dumbledore, his more animalistic side showing in his eyes as his grin widened, showing his slightly elongated canines. "Leo the Lion, King of the Celestial Zodiac. Now… You owe me answers Dumbledore."

To say Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. Harry Potter was a Celestial Spirit? How in Merlin's name did that happen?!

"How..?" Dumbledore asked as Loke – rather unhappily – took a seat in front of his desk.

"Lady Magic herself changed me after I was thrown into the Veil. I did something utterly selfless, on top of having so many horrible things done to me by humans and Fate herself… Fate – don't _ever_ tell her I said this – is a complete bitch. Constantly argues with Lady Magic over me… Though, Fate is scarier than Aquarius when pissed." Loke shivered. "Lady Magic is even scarier…" The Lion Spirit grimaced.

Dumbledore simply stared at Loke in unhidden dumbfoundment.

"Now, why am I here?" Loke asked, his lips turning downwards into a frown as he – without Dumbledore (who snapped out of his shock) noticing – casually pushed lightly against his Gate, trying to get back to the Celestial Realm, his eyes darkening slightly and panic starting to fill his veins as the Gate didn't give in or move even the tiniest centimeter.

"My boy, ("I'm not your boy") there are things we need to talk about…" Dumbledore's expression turned grave. "A few months before you were born, I was in the Hog's Head for an interview for a teaching position, it was for the Divination post and there was a pr-"

Loke's right eye twitched angrily as he spoke quietly, no small amount of venom in his tone. "Are you talking about that damn prophecy?"

"How do you kn-"

"Lady Magic told me you old coot with dragon-dung for brains!" Loke's temper was starting to snap.

He had been dragged away from his first real date with Lucy – something he probably wasn't going to ever get again thanks to the old coot – he wasn't able to open his Gate – something that was causing him to panic – and the best day he had in a very, very long time was ruined.

"The prophecy became void the moment that Lady Magic changed me, changed my magic! I _no longer_ have that damn _oh so called duty _to defeat no-nose Voldemort!" Loke snarled, "I can't _open _my Gate either! What did you do to me?!"

Dumbledore had paled the second that Loke had stood up when he had started his rant and the blue-eyed old man resisted the urge to gulp as angry hazel eyes glared down at him.

"**_What did you DO?!_**" Loke nearly roared; his tone raising.

"A complex ritual that would pull you from wherever you had been sent to… But you will be sent back, as soon as your purpose for being here has been done… You have to kill Tom, Harry. Otherwise you won't be able to return back to your new home."

Loke had never been one for swearing, but now as those words hit him, a string of cusses – trust me, he knew at lot, thanks to having several owners over several years – in every language he knew left his lips as he paced around the Headmaster's office, trying not to hit the old man again.

He wouldn't be able to get back to the Celestial Realm, with his Gate shut so tightly. He wouldn't be able to get back to Earthland – where the Magic there at least was more in the air than it was here on Earth – it had been only because his Gate had had a small crack in it that Loke had survived those three years, while the Magic that had leaked through his Gate wasn't enough to sustain him. It had been enough to prolong his life, not he didn't even have that. There was also the fact that Magic hung so heavily on Earthland, while on Earth… Even in Hogwarts, Magic was barely noticeable.

"I hope you know where you want me to start, and how to get rid of Voldemort quickly, Dumbledore." Loke laughed almost insanely, his eyes looking over at Dumbledore and hazel met blue.

"Because if you don't. I'm dead within a year."

* * *

Lucy stared at the spot where Loke had disappeared at; brown eyes wide in shock and worry as panic and fear gripped her heart.

"Loke?! This isn't some stupid trick of yours, is it?!" Lucy called out, panic flaring into her tone as she looked around worriedly, "Loke?!"

"Lucy." A quiet voice spoke from behind the blonde and Lucy whirled around, her heart jumping in her chest and brown eyes widened further at seeing Aries standing in her doorway, the lights in her house on as the Ram Spirit looked at her owner worriedly.

"Aries? What are you doing here? Where's Loke?" Lucy asked worriedly and Aries smiled grimly, moving over she waved a hand at the inside of the house.

"Lucy, we'll explain things inside…" Aries spoke softly, her pink hair falling into her face as she shifted nervously.

"Okay..?" Lucy looked at her Spirit in worry, but did as the Ram asked and entered her house, and her jaw dropped at seeing all her Spirits – plus all Twelve (Minus Loke) Golden Keys – standing in her living room, each exchanging worried glances.

"What going on?" Lucy demanded, looking around at everyone while Aries shut the door behind her. "Has this something to do with Loke disappearing?"

Aquarius – who was sitting in an inflated pool filled with water in the middle of Lucy's living room – nodded gravely while Scorpio looked around the room uneasily.

"I can understand you guys being here…" Lucy trailed off, looking at her Celestial Spirits before looking over at Libra and both human-looking Pieces. "But I don't really understand why you're here too."

"Leo is a Celestial Golden Key, he is by all means our brother. What has been done to him is unforgivable and we wish to do everything in our power to help him return back to us. Also, we didn't get the chance to thank you for convincing the Celestial Spirit King to let him return to his rightful place into the Heavens until your death." Libra spoke, her voice slightly muffled behind the cloth covering her face.

"I was just helping a frie-… Wait, you said that Loke's only allowed into the Heavens until my death? I thought…" Lucy trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion and she didn't notice Virgo glaring at Libra from behind her.

Libra smiled weakly and shook her head. "I see he didn't tell you…" The Celestial Spirit sighed and the rest of the Celestial Spirits looked away guiltily as Libra spoke. "Despite it only being an accident, Leo the Lion did break our laws; and while he has suffered on Earthland for those three years, that wasn't the end that the Celestial King sought. He has allowed Leo his place into the Heavens until your death, in which his old punishment shall return and he shall suffer for three years once more on Earthland… Unless…" The Spirit trailed off, her lips pursing in thought as she eyed Lucy, who tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Unless what?" The blonde Celestial Mage asked.

"Unless he retires as a human and decides to stay on Earthland. But his punishment is not what we're here to discuss." The Libra Spirit cut the girl off before Lucy could ask anymore questions. "We're here to discuss his disappearance."

"So what did happen?" Lucy asked, looking around at her Spirits – plus two – in confusion. "One moment he was there, the next he was gone…"

"Leo the Lion hasn't left this world of his own accord…" Aries started, "Leo… He isn't from this world, most of us aren't…"

"I know." Lucy said, surprising most of the Spirits in the room. "Loke told me that he used to be called Harry, and that he was a wizard from another world until he fell into some kind of veil and was changed by magic." She stated. "He told me a lot of stories about his childhood, well… After he turned eleven."

The Spirits were staring at the Mage, absolutely speechless. Virgo's surprise was the first one to disappear, followed shortly by Aries and the female Spirits exchanged smiles. So Loke had told Lucy? That truly showed how much he had fallen for the blonde Mage.

"I see… Well, that makes this much easier." Aquarius nodded. "Leo the Lion was summoned back to his home world by the Sorcerer named Albus Dumbledore. Normally that wouldn't be too much trouble and Leo could've easily returned to the Celestial Spirit Realm…"

"But..?"

"But that damned old bastard used a Summoning Ritual that would keep the Summoned trapped on the Plane or World he is in until the task he has been summoned for has been completed." Scorpio scowled, the red-head's eyes narrowing.

"Which means that Leo cannot return to the Heavens to replenish his Magic, nor on that world does Magic hang so heavily in the air as it does here… And the crack that used to be in Leo's Gate was healed when you returned him to the Heavens." Aries spoke.

"In short, Big Brother will be dead within a year if he does not complete his task." Virgo spoke bluntly, but softly as tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she looked down at the ground, her hands clasped tightly together and Lucy's own brown eyes widened and started to fill with tears.

"And as his owner, he cannot take any missions without your permission." Taurus's nostrils flared angrily at the thought of the Lion dying because of the old man. "He was able to while you were gone because you both had agreed to suspend his contract until after the S-Class trails, but when you Summoned him again, that contract was reinstated and he isn't allowed to take one again."

"Couldn't he just suspend the contract again?" Lucy asked, fear gripping her heart and tears threatened to spill when the Spirits looked away again and Scorpio shook his head.

"A suspended contract has to be an agreement between both Owner and Spirit." Scorpio explained, "He is unable to suspend the contract without your permission…"

"Then how is Loke going to get out of this alive?" Lucy asked in horror.

The Celestial Spirits exchanged glances and Aquarius asked; her tone deadly serious as the blonde Mage turned to look at her Spirit, the Water Bearer's eyes locked onto the Mage's.

"How much does Leo mean to you?"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise at the question and Lucy looked at the Spirit in surprise. "What..?"

"What does he mean to you?" Aquarius demanded again, the blue-haired woman's eyes narrowing.

"What kind of question is that?" Lucy demanded as she snapped out of her surprise. "Loke's a close friend and he's always been there for me! He means a lot to me!" Her cheeks flushed as she brushed her fingers lightly against her lips, where Loke had kissed her just under a half-an-hour ago. "And… And I think…" Her flushed deepened as she looked pointedly down and away from the Celestial Spirits. "I think I love him…" She murmured, to low for normal human ears, but the Celestial Spirits heard her mutter clearly and they all smiled.

"Well then." Aries smiled softly. "Lucy? What do you think about taking a little trip?"

* * *

Sirius Black glanced up from where he had been staring at the wall when a large pot had been slammed near where his head currently rested.

"Damn it woman, try to keep the noise down." The man groaned and covered his ears weakly while Mrs. Weasley glared down at the dark and messy-haired man. Almost puffing out with anger she hissed.

"No I will not Sirius Black! You are going to get up and help the children and Remus clean the house!" The usually kind woman spat.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hairnet on…" The man grumbled, tactfully ignoring the glare that the woman sent him as he got up on shaky legs and walked out of the door.

Ever since the incident at the Ministry – which actually got Sirius' name cleared – Sirius had fallen into a pit of depression no one seemed to be able to get him out of – even though he still did minor things like cleaning and such.

It didn't help that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would occasionally give him accusing looks.

Remus tried to help – bless Moony's soul that he still put up with the poor, drunken, sad excuse that was now Sirius Black – but even he didn't help.

It was his fault. Sirius often blamed himself for Harry falling through the veil, after all, it was him who got pushed out of the way when the dark-haired teen that was his Godson had pushed him out of the way of his bitch of a cousin Bellatrix had sent at him.

It was him who had some out almost unscathed that day, and Harry had been the price.

Sirius often found himself wishing that it had been himself that had been hit with the curse, and not Harry.

Ignoring Hermione, Ron and Ginny's glares as he entered the room that they – and Remus, who looked at his oldest friend with worry – were cleaning.

"Sirius, do you think you can help me figure out what this curse is?" Remus asked before Sirius could open his mouth and the shaggy-haired man nodded once before drawing his wand from his pocket and strolled towards the werewolf.

They worked mostly in silence for most of the morning. Remus and Sirius took down the hexes while the other three cleaned in the Muggle way. They stopped for lunch – eating in the room that they had been cleaning in, as Mrs. Weasley had brought them up freshly made sandwiches, (Sirius didn't eat much) – and they continued their work until long into the afternoon, only stopping when it was time for dinner.

"Hurry up dears." Mrs. Weasley told her children – and Hermione – as she ushered them out of the room as Sirius and Remus finished undoing a particularly hasty hex.

Remus and Sirius exchanged tired looks – they weren't jealous of Bill Weasely, eldest of the Weasley's brood of children, who was a curse/hex breaker for Gringotts – and followed Molly and the children out of the room on the fourth floor and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When Molly entered the room she stopped in surprise at seeing Dumbledore standing near the head of the table, someone – who she didn't recognize but absentmindedly wondered if he was a distant relative on her husband's side of the family, due to the stranger's bright orange hair – lurking in the shadows behind the old wizard.

"Headmaster! What a surprise. We were all about to sit down for dinner, care to join us?" Molly smiled widely at the Headmaster, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Molly. I'm only here to drop off our, ah… Unexpected guest." The Headmaster smiled at the plump woman while Remus and Sirius stifled snorts of amusement at hearing the stranger's low mutter – thank you Moony and Padfoot – of:

"Unexpected my ass. You summoned me you old bastard."

If the Headmaster heard the other's mutter, he ignored it. Sirius noted that the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling as the old coot spoke.

"If I may… Molly. Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger. Ms. Weasley. Sirius. Remus. I do believe you all know Mr. Potter." Dumbledore nodded his head slightly towards the stranger who rolled his hazel eyes at Dumbledore as everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped in surprise.

"I told you, Dumbledore. It's Leo or Loke!" Loke grumbled unhappily – shooting the Headmaster a glare for the umpteenth time that night – before turning to face everyone.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

* * *

**_And that's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it and sorry it wasn't as long as the other two, I'll try and make the next one longer!_**

**_Please Read, Follow and maybe Favorite? And don't forget to Review! Reviews feed the muses and the muses help me write so I get chapters done sooner!_**

**__****_Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter and see you next week!_**

**_~Snow._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Sorry I took a while to come back, last week was insanely busy and I was living off of three hours of sleep a night so I didn't have much time to write, until this week. Things have calmed down a lot so I found some time to write and finished up this chapter!_**

**_And thank you all so much for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews! There's a lot more than I thought there would be for just three chapters and it really helps sometimes to know how much people like your stories, it helps me keep on working on them and working on thinking of awesome ideas for the future!_**

**_A few of you had questions, so let's start with that!_**

**Wolfsblood13: _... I'm scared to think about what s_****_he's going to do to him... I don't think it'll be pretty._**

**Kayla 44: _I can't really answer that right now, but I hope this chapter will help clear your question up and help you understand a bit better!_**

**StrawHatLuffy94: _I glossed over the Fairy Tail story in hopes of letting people know where in the timeline I was, along with sort of the basic setting and how Harry felt during that time, since we didn't really get to see Loke's feeling during those times, and just the others. I don't plan on this story as being as long as... Say..._ "I'm A What?"_ Shorter than that plotline, but a decent sized story._  
**

**LuxEterna1: _I had a pretty big fight with myself over the whole 'Loke telling Lucy' because of the fact that Magic on Earthland and Magic on Earth are so different, but then I realized that because of the kind of Magic on Earthland, Loke had basics and things he could relate from Earthland's Magic to Earth's Magic, so you can't really say that they don't really have referance points, he's just got to explain a few things more than others, and relate the Magic on Earth to Magics on Earthland. And yes, I agree with a Veela transformation being like a Take-Over._**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: _I can see it too... ;u; So cute~_**

_**And that's it~! Hope you all will like the chapter!**_

_**See you all in a few weeks!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I don't own Fairy Tail (Though I wish I did) or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sirius blinked, once… Twice…

"Harry?" The man rasped out, hope filling his tone for the first time in months, while Remus frowned.

This man smelled different from Harry, yet… There was an underlining likeness, though while it was odd and put him off, Moony seemed to recognize this man as his cub though, a cat-like cub… Wait, cat-like?

"It's me, Sirius." The man, Leo – or was it Loke? – promised, a smile on his face.

Sirius' eyes lit up happily before the man scowled suddenly. "Prove it."

"Prove..?" Loke raised an eyebrow slightly before furrowing his eyebrows as he thought. "Er… Your nickname is Padfoot, you're one of the Marauders, the creators of the Marauder's Map… You're an animarous that transforms into a large black dog called a Grimm… You went to one of my Quidditch games and you told me the day we met that I fly as well as my Dad used to… Who was also a Marauder and was called Prongs because he could change into a large Stag, and Remus is a werewolf called Moony." Loke said, hoping that it would be enough, but Sirius just eyed him skeptically and Loke dug back into his older memories.

"Uh… Let's see… Ah! You gave me a two-way mirror that you and my Dad used for when you were in detentions." Loke hoped that was enough, and it was – he hoped anyways, seeing the look of delight on Sirius' face.

"Harry!" The man launched himself and hugged the younger man tightly, and Loke stumbled backwards a bit but hesitantly hugged Sirius back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"It's really you?" A bushy-haired teenaged witch asked; hope barely lacing her tone as Hermione looked at the orange-haired Spirit.

"Yes, 'Mione. It is… Though, I have one question… Have I been expelled from Hogwarts? I was told in my first year that dying was less of a priority than getting expelled." Loke's tone was teasing and Hermione's cheeks flushed at the memory.

"What's happened to you mate?" Ron asked in awe, looking over his friend. "Why are you older? And what happened to your hair?"

Carefully prying Sirius off of him – the man didn't put up much of a fight as he too, wanted to look Loke over – the Lion Spirit answered. "When I fell through Magic's Veil – not the Veil of Death, Magic's – Lady Magic chose me as one of her very few special cases… She changed me into a Celestial Spirit, as well as my looks." He ignored the surprised gasps from through the room, and the looks he was getting from everyone in there – Mad Eye-Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, The Twins, Bill, Fleur(?), Ginny, Hermione and Ron – "And well… Eight years have passed for me, in the Celestial Spirit Realm. I'm actually more towards being Seven Hundred and Fifty years old."

"Seven Hundred…" Sirius choked; his grey eyes wide as he looked at his Godson, who just shrugged.

"What Celestial Spirit are you and how did you become a Celestial Spirit and what's it like and why didn't you come back sooner and-" Hermione started firing off questions, making Loke sweatdrop as he held up his hands.

"One at a time Hermione, and it's probably best if dinner gets started… It's going to be a long story." Loke smiled a bit grimly as he pulled out a chair and sat down in it before shooting Dumbledore a glare. "I thought you were leaving." His tone turned cold and Dumbledore suppressed a shudder.

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to be fine here, my bo-"

"Call me your boy again and you'll want to change your mind very quickly, old man." Loke's tone was deadly calm and his gaze unnerving as he stared coldly at Dumbledore – who nodded slightly in understanding – and the old man bowed his head slightly at the others before disapperating and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Now, first question?" Loke turned his attention back to the group – everyone had sat down, Sirius to his left at the head of the table and Remus was on Sirius' other side while everyone else was seated in what seemed to be random seats (Minus Molly, who was bustling around working on dinner), Ron was on Loke's other side while Hermione sat next to him, and Ginny sat across from Loke, looking disappointed that she couldn't sit next to the Lion Spirit – and leaned back in his chair slightly.

Of course, it was Hermione to first open her mouth. "What Celestial Spirit are you?" She asked curiously, brown eyes wide as she looked over her older friend.

"I thought that would be obvious." Loke smiled at her, his tone teasing. "And it's Leo, as in Leo the Lion, King of the Celestial Zodiac." He let his amusement show on his face for a moment at seeing the shocked looks from everyone at the table.

"Then why did you ask Professor Dumbledore to call you Loke?" Fred butted in, the red-haired twin exchanging curious glances with his twin.

"I had to spend three years as a Human on Earthland… I went by Loke when I was stuck, and the name just grew on me, it's what my Human friends call me, and my Princess." Loke sighed softly, his eyes softening at the thought of the blonde-haired Celestial Mage.

"Princess?" George piped up, an almost knowing smirk forming on his and Fred's faces.

"My current owner, Lucy." Loke clarified, his cheeks turning a very faint pink.

Before Fred and George could start questioning Loke on his love-life, Mad-Eye asked the next question.

"How did you become a Celestial Spirit?" Moody asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him and Loke looked at him in slight surprise before answering.

"It depends on the person or Spirit… The only ones who change are the Golden Key Celestial Spirits, or the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. We were all once Human or some sort of Humanoid Creature… Like Aquarius, she used to be a Mermaid, not like the ones on Earth though, much more beautiful, like the ones that Muggles depict in their movies and books…" Loke started to explain, "We all come from different worlds too. Aquarius and Scorpio – another Celestial Spirit and her boyfriend – are from the same world. Aquarius used to be a Human Princess named Vivi, while Scorpio was a Human Pirate named Shanks. Aries used to be a Human Ninja named Hinata… Those are the only ones I really know of…" Loke trailed off thoughtfully. "My little sister, Virgo… She doesn't like talking about her past, so we usually avoid bringing that up… But like I said, it's different for every Spirit. Me personally… She chose me because of all the wrongs and faults done to me, because of how messed up Fate's original plan for me was… Lady Magic chose me, for reasons I can't explain sometimes, but… I know what she chose me, and for whatever reason it is… I really don't care, I'm just glad she did choose me, because if she hadn't… I would never have met Lucy." Loke's expression softened once more to a look that both Remus and Sirius knew well, it was the same look that James had often had on his face while talking about Lily.

Ginny though, inwardly scowled at the thought of her Harry being in love with someone else.

"Why didn't you come back and visit after you became a Celestial Spirit?" Remus asked quietly after a few moments and everyone's attention snapped back to the Lion spirit, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I couldn't open my Gate by myself until after Lucy became my owner…" Loke started to explain, keeping his gaze firmly on anywhere else but the others. "Even now it can be difficult to open, but I can… I… I spent the last seven years in the Human World waiting for Lucy to return, even though I could've been spending that time trying to get here…" Loke winced at seeing the shocked and slightly angered looks on the other's faces.

"Then why didn't you?" Sirius demanded, torn between wanting to hug his Godson again, and wanting to slap him. Harry hadn't even _tried_ to get back to them.

"I was afraid… I didn't know what I would find." Loke admitted quietly, clasping his hands together on his lap and keeping his eyes focused on his hands. "I was afraid I'd find that all of you were dead… That the time on this world would've passed just as fast as the time on Earthland did. The guilt of never evening looking, or trying to get back… It haunts me worse than Karen's death ever did."

"Karen..?" Remus asked, changing the subject and Loke's guilt-filled smile turned to one of bitterness and yet the guilt was still there, and pain...

"My owner before Lucy. Karen… Was a talented Celestial Mage, but she couldn't hold a candle to Lucy… Karen wasn't a nice person. She often used and abused her Celestial Spirits… She used Aries as a distraction so men wouldn't assault her, she used Aries as a shield so she wouldn't be hurt during a mission and the attack would hurt Aries instead…" Loke was almost grinding his teeth as he continued to speak. "Once, Aries did something that irritated Karen, and she was going to chain Aries to the Human World for seven days… It would've killed Aries, so I stepped in and closed Aries' Gate and told Karen that she wasn't going to abuse us anymore, and that I wouldn't close my Gate until she broke her contracts with Aries and I… I was stronger than Karen, but I'm weaker than Lucy…" Loke smiled weakly before continuing on, his gaze still focused on the floor.

"I kept to my promise and stayed there on Earthland, I stayed in an abandoned Church while waiting for Karen to come… I waited, and waited… But Karen was stubborn as I was, and three months afterwards, the Master of Blue Pegasus – the Guild that Karen worked for – came to me and told me that Karen died in an accident while on a mission… It was my fault, I stayed and the fact that I stayed caused Karen unable to summon anymore Celestial Spirits, ending in her death when she went on that mission… The price for killing an owner, accidental or not, is to be unable to return to the Heavens, and since we're unable to return to our power and life source, we die..."

Exclamations were heard around the table and Loke didn't dare to glance up until Ron spoke up.

"But you said you're still a Celestial Spirit, how does that work?" The red-head asked curiously and once again everyone's attention turned to Loke.

"Lucy saved me." The Lion Spirit smiled, "I somehow made it three years without dying… Thanks to my Gate having a crack in it from the time that I forced it open to save Aries, and thanks to how much Magic was in the air, supporting me… But the Magic there, it wasn't enough, not like the Celestial Spirit Realm… I was getting weaker and weaker every day when Lucy joined Fairy Tail – the Guild I worked for after leaving Blue Pegasus – and somehow she found out who I was… The day I was dying I went to Karen's grave and Lucy found me there and confronted me. I told her everything, every word, every movement, everything of the day that Karen and I 'faced off'. It wasn't moments after I had finished that I started to fade out, and Lucy…" Loke chuckled softly as tears stung the corners of his eyes. "She… She tried to force my Gate open, she kept trying and trying… Even when she had started to fade with me, and when I told her to stop, that she was going to die too, she told me that she couldn't just sit there and do nothing when one of her friends was dying, and when I told her I wasn't worth it and that I needed to be punished, she told me that the rules were stupid and needed to be changed."

Loke laughed as a tear slid down his cheek. "The Celestial Spirit King himself showed up when that happened, and she stood up to him! To the _Celestial Spirit King_! She Summoned all of her keys… She didn't have as many as she does now, but then she still had quite a few… But she Summoned all of her keys and told him that her friends felt the same as her, that Karen's death was an accident and that protecting Aries had been more important than a mistake… The Celestial Spirit King seemed to agree with her, and he let me return to the Heavens, that I have to serve Lucy until she dies, or until the end of my days… But, there's a catch. After Lucy dies, my punishment returns and I'll die three years after she does, or less. It really depends on if my Gate gets another crack between then and now, but there currently isn't any crack. It was healed when I returned to my place in the Heavens. I wish there was a crack though…" He trailed off, sighing heavily.

"Why do you wish there was a crack?" Mrs. Weasley frowned and Loke looked at them all, a grim smile on his lips.

It was only then, that they noticed how tired and old he seemed to be. It almost seemed as if his age showed more clearly then that it had before, even if it wasn't physical, but the air around him.

"The Ritual that Dumbledore used to Summon me… It closed my Gate and until I defeat Voldemort-" Loke ignored the flinches and hisses of "Don't say the name!" from most of the Wizards and Witches in the room as he continued. "-It won't open. Which for me, means that I can't go back to the Celestial Spirit Realm and recharge my Magic or heal if I'm badly injured. And if I can't heal properly or recharge my Magic. I die. Simple as that." He shrugged as if he didn't care, though he really did.

Ignoring the other's shocked looks and splutters of shock Loke sighed deeply. "And I was thinking of retiring soon too, damn it."

"How long..?" Sirius whispered, his gray eyes clouded as he stared at Loke in horror and noticing the other's confused expression. "How long until you die..?"

"At this rate?" Loke ran a hand through his hair, a silent sigh leaving his lips. "One year, if I'm lucky…"

This was too much for Sirius, and the dark-haried man stood up abruptly and left the room, Remus looked torn for a moment before he too, silently stood and left the room.

Loke watched them with tired eyes, his breath leaving his lungs as he watched his 'last life's' Godfather leave the room, and his Honorary Uncle as well.

Hazel eyes looked away from the doorway as Loke tried to catch his breath, a weight on his chest that he hadn't felt in over seven human years… Those hazel eyes widened slightly as a pale, shaky hand clutched his shirt as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as the weight pressed harder on his chest.

The last thing that Loke heard before the darkness took him; were his friends calling out for him as he collapsed and a name left his lips as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

"Lucy…"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia bit her bottom lip slightly as her elbows rested against the counter of the Fairy Tail bar, her legs tucked under her bar stool as she waited for Mirajane to serve her the strawberry milkshake she had ordered.

The object of her attention though, was the key that rested on the counter in front of her. Aries had given her the key right before she had gone back to the Celestial Spirit Realm with the others, telling her that unlike her Celestial Keys, this key was different. Whereas her normal keys held a hint of what they did and who they summoned, this one had a set of doors on it. The words '_Inter Mundi_' were etched onto the doors and barely visible. This key, was the gate, the pathway in between Earth and Earthland for Mages.

"Here you go Lucy." The white-haired bartender, Mirajane, smiled down at her Guild Mate while setting a strawberry milkshake down on the counter, and noticing Lucy's troubled look, asked. "Is something bothering you?"

The blonde-haired teenager looked up at the Take-Over Mage and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Kind of." Lucy sighed as she pulled her strawberry milkshake closer and hesitated before starting to stir the milkshake with her straw. "It's Loke."

Mirajane frowned, her eyebrows furrowing slightly and she leaned against the counter slightly. "What about Loke? Did he do something horrible on your date?"

"Lucy went on a date with LOKE?!" A pink-haired teenager yelped from nearby and Lucy's cheeks flushed as the blue cat next to him 'whispered' with a grin on his face.

"She liiikeeess him~" Happy giggled while Natsu stared at Lucy in shock.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy screeched, ignoring the shocked and mostly surprised stares of the other Guild Members. Turning back to Mirajane she shook her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs as she stared pointedly at the milkshake in her hands. "It's not that… The date was great, wonderful actually…" Her cheeks burned brighter as she took a sip of her milkshake before continuing.

"It's just… What happened after the date." Lucy continued hesitantly, wondering how to word it without giving away the Golden Keys' secret. "He disappeared right afterwards, someone else summoned him."

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock. "Howe is that possible? You're the only one who has his key."

"It's an old and rather dark ritual, from what Aries and the others told me… The showed up right after Loke was summoned and started to explain what happened. Apparently Loke was summoned by someone who he knew a long time ago… They want to use him to kill someone, a very bad Mage…"

"Aren't Celestial Spirits not allowed to kill people?" Mirajane asked, picking up a dirty glass from behind the bar and a cloth she started to clean it.

"Well… They're not allowed to kill their owners, but others… There are expectations." Lucy sighed. "Loke was supposedly prophesized to kill the man, but something happened seven years before Loke became my Celestial Spirit, it somehow changed him and voided the prophecy, but the man who summoned Loke, the man thinks it's still in tact." She scowled, taking another sip of her melting milkshake. "The place where Loke was summoned to… It's a continent that's shut off from the rest of the world, it has barely any Magic in the air and most of the people there are inbred and have barely any Magic themselves."

"That's horrible." Mirajane's eyes were wide once more and she was staring at Lucy in shock and horror.

"It is. According to Aries, Lady Magic hates having to go there if she can avoid it. It makes her cry, seeing her own 'children' the way that they are…"

"Can't you summon Loke back from that place?" Mirajane asked, looking slightly sick as she finished cleaning the glass and picked up another one.

Lucy shook her head. "No. The Ritual the old man used, it closed Loke's Gate." Lucy's hands tightened around the glass and Mirajane had to catch hers as it fell from her grasp. Lucy's body was trembling and anger laced her tone as she continued to talk. "It closed Loke's Gate, so he cannot return to the Celestial Spirit Realm until the task he was given is completed, but because I'm not there, Loke's unable to agree to the terms… And because his Gate is closed and he cannot return, Loke's Magic is slowly depleting, like how it was after Karen died… But a bit faster, since Magic doesn't hang in the air there like it does here. His Magic is destabilizing much faster, plus according to Virgo, his Gate had a crack in it until I sent him back and it healed… Unless I get there and we beat that guy Loke's supposed to in less than a year… Loke will die." The blonde's voice cracked.

Tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks and the glass in her hand was shaking horribly. Mirajane's own eyes had tears in the corners of them as she looked at Lucy in shock.

"If… If that continent is closed off… How will you get there?" Mirajane hardly dared to ask and Lucy's hands slowly steadied as she pulled them away from the empty milkshake glass to clasp the key in front of her.

"With this." Lucy spoke, clearing her throat a few times to hide the fact that she had been crying and she quickly rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It takes a while to charge and to find the Magical Signature it needs, but as soon as it does, I can go and find him." Lucy smiled brightly, standing up. "Thanks Mirajane, I really needed to talk to someone _Human_ about it." She laughed a bit weakly. "Tell the Master I won't be around for a while, okay?"

And before Mirajane could get another word in, or even call out to Lucy, the blonde haired teenaged girl had hurried past everyone else and through the Guild Doors.

Almost instantly, Lucy's teammates – Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragonneel and Gray Fullbuster (And Happy) – had jumped up and hurried after the Celestial Mage.

* * *

"Lucy! Slow down!" The dark-haired Ice Mage panted, wondering how on Earthland the younger blonde could run that fast. Even flame-brain was having a hard time keeping up.

Brown eyes widned slightly in surprise as Lucy whirled around to see her teammates – minus Erza – struggling to keep up with her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, trying to keep her temper in check as her eyes twitched slightly at the fact that they had followed her.

"We were worried about you, Natsu overheard your conversation with Mirajane and we want to come along." Erza explained; the warrior was frowning slightly as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked worriedly at Lucy.

Lucy on the other hand, shook her head. "This is something I have to do alone." She insisted, "You… You don't know all the details and I can't tell you, Celestial Spirit Law." She added, seeing the disgruntled and unhappy looks the others were sending her.

"I…" Lucy continued, taking a deep breath as she clutched the key in her hand. "I have to find Loke, I need to save him… I want to be the one who protects him this time, instead of him protecting everyone else…" Her grip on the key tightened and it glowed slightly, though the glow when unnoticed by her or the others.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing as Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured, her words barely being caught by the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy?" Natsu called in worry and she smiled at them.

"I'll be back, I promise, we'll both come home." Lucy took a few steps backwards, holding the key out in front of her as her eyes hardened along with her resolve.

"Open! The Gate of Transitus!" She called out clearly, ignoring the yells of surprise from her teammates as colors – different shades of blue, purple, red, green, yellow, ect. – swirled around her, and she barely heard them yell her name over the rushing of the wind in her ears. Though she could see them rushing towards her, their hands outstrectched, reaching.

Reaching for her, and as they reached she closed her eyes, and a voice whispered softly, the voice sounding much like Loke's.

"Lucy…"

* * *

**_And that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it!_**

**_Also, how many of you think that the others - Team Natsu - should go to Earth with Lucy~?_**

**_So, before you leave... Please Read, Follow, Favorite, and maybe Review too~?_**

**_See you all in a few weeks!_**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
